memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Njr75003
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! --Galaxy001 22:58, 5 February 2006 (UTC) Pictures I'm curious as to the source of the rank-insignia pictures you are uploading. Even though you sight the creator, they are not fair-use unless you get permission from the creator (unless its you, in which case you should still state that so we know). For more info, please see Memory Alpha:Image use policy. Thanks. Jaz talk | novels 05:08, 6 February 2006 (UTC) * Yes, considering a great number of these were never shown on screen, and I'm sure you realize you need permission to post the work of others as Jaz noted about. Please reply. --Alan del Beccio 08:50, 8 February 2006 (UTC) Pictures2 I reverted edits adding a later-TNG era rear admiral insignia to the rear admiral -- the reason I didn't include this in the table is because that insignia was never used onscreen or created by the costume department. Not saying that is isn't likely to be the insignia -- I still include the symbol in the Starfleet ranks table because it likely exists -- but i think it mightn't be called for to include unseen insignia in the article rear admiral. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 15:33, 8 February 2006 (UTC) Nicholas Roche I've noticed you credit several images to Nicholas Roche. You should know that this does not cover are requirements for fair use. You need permsission from the Roche person, and need to say that on the image page. If you are Nicholas Roche, you need to say so, by either giving your own permission or releasing it into public domain. Jaz talk | novels 04:26, 11 February 2006 (UTC) CAPS/stubs Wiki is case sensitive. Please do not create articles in all CAPS unless it is some sort of acronym. Also, the is used for very short articles (a sentence, maybe two), it has thus far been unneeded on the pages you have used it on. --Alan del Beccio 07:18, 1 March 2006 (UTC) * Same as above. --Alan del Beccio 23:46, 5 March 2006 (UTC) Details Hi, hows it going? # Please stop creating links to "Njr75003" -- this is not and will not be a valid page on this database. If you are trying to link to yourself, I think a link to your userpage "User:Njr75003" is in order.. see the difference? # Please read our new and more importantly, our community's -- it would save your peers a lot of time restructuring and renaming the things you've been uploading.. # If you can't seem to find part of our that explains how to do these things better, feel free to use a so that we can discuss things, or suggest adding a guideline for you to follow. We love suggestions on articles, policies, or just user-oriented discussions of why things need to be structured a certain way -- and it would be easier to explain something to you, if you asked. # If you are wondering how to structure something that isn't explicitly explained by somebody or explained on some page, check out our existing article database to try and copy a successful style Thanks for your time! Again, feel free to click on any of the links i've left here. -- Captain M.K. Barteltalk 14:59, 1 March 2006 (UTC) Games Great job on the games pages - just wanted to let you know in case the above messages discouraged you in any way. :) Thanks, and keep up the work. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 09:06, 25 March 2006 (UTC) images from startrek.com Hey Nick! I hate to be a negative nelly, but there's a problem with copying pictures from http://www.startrek.com -- we aren't allowed to do so here! The picture of Larry Nemecek (File:LarryNemecek.jpg) simply can't stay unless we find a version that isn't shown on the http://www.startrek.com website. Thanks in advance for not violating our again.. I'd appreciate it if, the next time I delete something with a reason given, you don't upload it over again. Feel free to ask me or any other admin or archivist questions about any situations like that! Thanks! :) -- Captain M.K.B. 23:05, 27 March 2006 (UTC) Audiobook voice actors It is asked that you please refrain from creating anymore pages or uploading images for audiobook voiceover actors while the topic of their legitamcy is being discussed at this pages. Thank you. --From Andoria with Love 06:43, 30 April 2006 (UTC) REPLY: Fair enough. njr75003 06:55, 30 April 2006 (UTC) :For the record, I was not the one who put those insulting messages on your talk page. As you can see from the recent changes page, many pages - including your user page and talk page - were recently struck by a vandal. --From Andoria with Love 07:29, 30 April 2006 (UTC) :Also, before putting the blame on someone, please check either the page's history or the recent changes. Thank you. --From Andoria with Love 07:32, 30 April 2006 (UTC) ::My apologies then. njr75003 07:33, 30 April 2006 (UTC) :::Apology accepted. Just to let you know, though, you probably could have left the articles you created as they were. The purpose of the votes for deletion page is to acquire a community consensus as to what belongs and what doesn't. Just because I didn't believe something belonged didn't mean other archivists would feel the same way; you didn't have to move the info simply because I disagreed with it. That's what's so great about MA: it's a community effort, not an individual one. You don't have to revert all your changes (I'll go ahead and delete the pages), but for future reference, it might be best to let them be and let the community decide their fate. ;) --From Andoria with Love 07:48, 30 April 2006 (UTC) image licensing Hi. Can you please make sure to add proper licensing information to all images you upload (for example: File:FMTNGCheckerSet.jpg)? Usage information for the new can be found on Template:licensing. Thanks, Cid Highwind 20:08, 18 October 2007 (UTC) Are you sure you know how image licensing works? Using means that the image itself is copyrighted by someone else, and we're using it anyway because we claim . In this case, please also state who the copyright owner of the image is, and where you got the image from. If you created the image, you can publish it here while keeping complete copyright, or you publish it using the CC-by-nc license, or you could give up all rights to the image by placing it in the public domain. In any case, is not the template you'd want to use. Please also be aware that in the future, uploading images without using any disclaimer might be construed as you publishing your self-created image using a CC-by-nc license, without further notice. -- Cid Highwind 20:23, 18 October 2007 (UTC) Stubs When adding the "stub" notice to an article, please use for "real world" type items. Thanks. -- sulfur 10:14, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Fanon information in articles Please note that Memory Alpha articles only include canon information. If you are interested in contributing information from fan created works you may want to check out Star Trek Expanded Universe or Memory Gamma. Thanks!--31dot 02:02, November 30, 2010 (UTC) "Inter Arma..." FA Nomination Hello Njr75003, I was hoping you might be able to spare a few minutes to read through and perhaps consider voting for it as an FA? Regardless, any comments you may have on the article would be greatly appreciated. Thank you. :) --| TrekFan Open a channel 12:39, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Categories Please note that the only acceptable way to create categories on MA is via MA:CS. Please do not create categories yourself without community discussion. -- sulfur (talk) 00:36, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Hello there I see that you made are One of the contributors to a Star Trek communicator magazine wiki page. I have contacted you for your help in to see the value of the Magazines that I found in my recently passed uncle’s closet the magazines date back to 2000 and I do not know the exact value of these magazines and I do not want to be And our overprice and these magazines are in mint Condition--The god damn FBI (talk) 18:43, June 24, 2018 (UTC)